Hypershadamy short story
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Hyper and Amy go out for a date then Hyper spends the night at Amy's house but not before he and Amy spend some quality time together .


Hyper and Amy have known each other for a long time, they were at first just friends until Hyper's infatuation with Amy got her attention which soon turned them into a couple but prior ther relationship with Hyper .

Amy had been high over heels for Sonic, trying to win his heart until right before starting a relationship with Hyper, Amy realized she didn't want Sonic at all and was about to settle a lonely life when she caught Hyper"s infatuation with her which she accepts him as her boyfriend which she is now Hyper's lady hedgehog .

One afternoon when Amy's not busy with the freedom fighters .

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey Hyper"

"Hey um Amy, wanna go out tonight" Hyper asked

"Sure" Amy responded

And so that evening, Hyper went over to Amy's house .

"So where do you want to eat Amy" Hyper asked

"Hmm, I don't know" Amy responded

"Well, there's Olive Garden, you like Italian food" said Hyper

"Never had Italian food before so let's go to Olive Garden" Amy said which Hyper replies "Ok"

And so Hyper and Amy went over to Olive Garden, ordered a meal together which was Chicken Fettuccini and ate some bread while waiting for their meal .

When their Chicken Fettuccini meal arrived, they ate it together but while eating it, Hyper and Amy accidently sucked up the same noodle which they blushed .

Hyper bite off the noodle so he and Amy can swallow then they kissed each other on the mouths and continued eating .

When finished with their meal, Hyper paid a tip then he and Amy left .

"Want to go to an Ice Cream shop for a dessert Amy" asked Hyper

"Sure" Amy responded

So Hyper and Amy went to Dairy Queen where they had a chocolate shake together then Hyper escorted Amy back home where he and Amy relaxed on the couch, cuddling each other .

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too my love"

"Can I spend the night with you" asked Hyper

"Sure" Amy responded

In Amy's room

Hyper went to bed with Amy but surprisingly, Amy didn't go to bed in neither PJs or a night gown instead she just went to bed naked .

"Uh Amy, why are you naked" Hyper asked

"Because we're going to spend our quality time together my darling" Amy answered as she got in bed, crawled up to Hyper and his head in her arm, pulled him up close where his face is right close to her melons .

"How do you like melons my darling" Amy asked

"They're um nice and big" Hyper responded"

"Then have some milk my love" Amy said as she stick her nipples into Hyper's mouth and fed him some milk .

When she's done feeding him some milk .

"How do you like my milk" Amy asked

"Um tastes like strawberry milk" Hyper responded then both he simply sighed "I love you Amy" as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her .

"I love you too dear" Amy responded as she wrapped her arms around Hyper's neck, hugging him back .

"I sure enjoy your warm hugs Amy" Hyper said which Amy giggles

"So, you want to spend our quality time together" Hyper asked

"Yes" Amy responded "I want to spend our quality time together" but then Amy got on top of Hyper

"Uh Amy what are you doing" Hyper nervously asked

"Here Hyper, you can just lick up my muffins while I go suck on that wiener of yours" Amy responded as she sticks his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it which Hyper moaned as he both thrusted his dick and Amy's head .

He kept thrusting it and thrusting it until his dick burst in Amy's mouth, bursting out semen juice which Amy swallowed them .

Then Hyper and Amy relaxed for a bit

Then Hyper asked "Can I get into you Amy, I'm getting cold" "Sure" Amy responded as she removed her panty then Hyper spread her legs wide open and shoved his dick into her womb .

"Oh wow Hyper" Amy exclaimed "No wonder you're so cold, now get into me, I'll warm you up" as she sticks him under her bra .

Then Hyper thrusted his dick into Amy, going off slow and went faster from there but while he thrusted his dick, Amy moaned in pleasure .

"Oh yes Hyper, yes Hyper"

Hyper then grabbed Amy's ass while he continued thrusting his dick into Amy, wrapping his arms hrt back .

"I love you Amy"

"I…love…you…too Hyper"

Hyper thrusting his dick hard, thrusting it real fast, thrusting his dick deeper into the lady hedgehog's womb, thrusting his dick harder, faster and deeper into his lady hedgehog .

As Hyper continued thrusting his dick into her womb, Amy croaked "I'm goona cum"

Hyper kept thrusting his dick until both he and Amy reached their climax with Amy screaming in pleasure "YEAH"

"Want some more" Hyper asked which Amy begly responded "More, more" and so Hyper went through the second process of thrusting his dick into Amy but after the second climax, the couple decided to go to sleep for the night .

"That was fun" Hyper commented

"Yeah it was" Amy agreed but said "We need to rest now"

"Ok" Hyper responded then sighed "But I'm lucky to have you as my lovely lady hedgehog"

"Hyper" Amy gasped then she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug which he said "I sure enjoy your warm hugs Amy"

As they cuddled together in bed, under the covers, comforting each other .

"Somehow I knew you'd be the right girl for me"

"Really"

Hyper nodded then laid his head on Amy's chests and wrapped his arms around her neck .

"I love you my lovely lady hedgehog" Hyper said which Amy giggled and responded "I love you too Hyper, I love you too my darling"

Then they bid each other goodnight

"Goodnight Hyper"

"Goodnight Amy"

Hyper and Amy fell asleep peacefully together for the night .


End file.
